


Nothing's as it Seems

by Audiowave



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiowave/pseuds/Audiowave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a taste of something I've been working on for ages. Not written but.... it's very interesting. I think it'll make a nice fic series. This is a blerb from somewhere in the middle that may or may not happen. I would like comments on whether or not you'd like to see where this came from and where it's going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing's as it Seems

Cheetor growled in frustration. Frustration, that would soon be at an end. The Commander had said that the masquerade was over, there was no saving the situation now. “Look kid,” Rattrap was saying. “I know you think you're hot stuff but leave this mission to the bots that...”

Cheetor snapped. The next thing anyone knew he had Rattrap up against a wall, pinned. “You have no _idea_ what I'm capable of.” Everyone went stock still as they saw a tool, cruel looking and evil, appear in the kid's hand that wasn't holding Rattrap firmly to the wall. He held it up before Rattrap's optics. “I am sick, and tired of your _bullshit_! I'm no kid. I'm _not_ inexperienced.” The tool pressed against Rattrap's neck, right where a small tube sent precious mech fluid to his processor. “And...I'm not naive. The number of times I could have killed you over the course of the Beast Wars is in the _**THOUSANDS**_.” He then turned to the others. “All of you! And I'm fed up! Fed up with all of it!”


End file.
